Compact pickup trucks have recently become very popular among individuals that use the truck primarily as a passenger vehicle instead of a cargo or work vehicle. The popularity of compact trucks, however, is diminished to some degree by the lack of storage space that is protected from the weather. Truck manufacturers have attempted to compensate for the lack of protected storage space by stretching or extending the size of the truck cab. Such "extended cabs" generally have a small amount of space behind the drivers seat in which articles can be stored. In some cases, an additional seat is provided to carry additional passengers.
Extended cabs, however, are not a satisfactory solution for many prospective buyers. Truck manufacturers usually charge premium prices for the extended cab versions of their trucks, which offsets the advantage of having the additional protected storage space. In addition, the additional storage space provided by the extended cab is not easily accessible for loading groceries, luggage, etc., as the user must reach behind the front seat of the truck.
Conventional efforts to provide additional storage space for trucks have focused on the use of storage units that fit in the truck bed in a position adjacent to the cab of the truck. Such storage units are accessed by reaching over the side of the truck, which is not particularly convenient. The conventional storage units are also designed to primarily hold tools or other small items, and are not practical for carrying groceries or other bulk items.
In view of the above, it is an object of the invention to provide a storage unit for a truck that can be readily and easily accessed to store bulk items that must be protected from the weather.